


All Good Things

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: It starts with a remark.Followed by a clever comeback.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with a remark.

Followed by a clever comeback.

Should have probably ended there,

_but it didn't._

Sparked interest, instead.

Another comment here, another remark there.

When the bricks under their feet give way, they both fall hard.

_In all senses of the word._


	2. Chapter 2

Kon doesn't know.

The real person under that ridiculous red mask and a name that makes him think of the little girl and the wolf. Only this dude right there is, well, a dude and makes wolves run from him instead.

As time passes, he thinks he doesn't _want_ to know.

Things might get complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason knows.

Red Hood knows.

Hell,  _ Girl _ knows and she's a dog. (A clever one at that.)

Superbrat takes after the other parent more, fuck the secret identity bullshit. He's just too fond of that red shield shirt to think about it. Drives certain people crazy.

All the more reasons to like that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick has some  _ slight _ concerns. Tim, for the first time in his life, cannot. It's too ridiculous.

But it makes absolute sense the rebels would find a common ground with leather jackets, bikes, and the  _ fuck you parent _ attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian deduced things correctly the moment Todd made a murder comment and the meta-human half and half laughed as if it was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

He didn't think of it past that.


	6. Chapter 6

Things didn't go as planned with the two.

For someone who stated some of his opinions loud and clear, and showed the rest, Kon could really give Red Hood a run for his money on guessing what he thought.

Kon, on the other hand, just didn't like the disadvantage.

Masks were a real pain, in his opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Actually falling down alongside the bricks hadn't been the highlight of his day, Kon thinks as he blatantly ignores the world around him in what appears to be a personal insult.

Old buildings had basements and that is where he ended up, with some space to spare as the rest of the old thing tumbled down.

Any other day, he'd just float. Glare the bricks into a melted mass. Fly up and probably headbutt at least one brick on his way out.

This was not that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping his mouth shut in certain situation was a thing he could do, but rather didn't. This was certainly one of those situations.

There was a shift in the meta-humans eyes when he opened his mouth to address the situation at hand.

Good.

It seemed he finally got the memo.


	9. Chapter 9

A sleep deprived Tim wasn't a pleasant thing to deal with. A caffeine driven Tim was even worse. He made little sense.

He kept grumping about something to do with the Super and him not talking to him over a stupid crush.

How was that Jason's problem?


	10. Chapter 10

So maybe it was Jason's problem. More than he cared to admit.

After all, Kon dealing with Hood wasn't the way he carried himself around Jason.

Who was Tim's older brother. Amongst other things.

Oh.


	11. Chapter 11

Red Hood could finally see how he gave Superman headaches without even trying. Luthor must be the proudest human alive in several Universes.

Alas, Red Hood wasn't the scourge of the Underworld for nothing. Okay, probably not the best way to describe his excellent tracking skills but hey. Superboy could fall of the face of the Earth if he wanted to.

Though the tan gave his recent location away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ten rain days in a row and a slight existential crisis would wear anyone down so Kon decided to move to a brighter spot.

Rethink a few.

Turn off his phone while at it because some messages weren't helping his mood.

The gentle swaying of palm leaves under the nice bright warm sun on a Hawaiian beach sure did the trick.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding out he was effectively the love child of a superhero and a supervillain due to someone's secret ship was turbulent to say the least but seeing Red Hood emerge from the shadows like some bad ass anti-hero he actually was brought turbulence to another level altogether.


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe he wasn't able to properly breathe but that shortage of oxygen supply didn't stop him from his usual comeback bitching at whatever the Hydra slaying gun enthusiast came up with.

Who also happened to bitch the perfect amount back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consult Jay's duffel bag with eight heads in it for the Hydra metaphor, not the other superhero universe, thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole thing ended up being revealing.

Quite literally so.

His words died on his parted lips as the air filled with a soft chuckle and then the asshole fucking removed his stupid mask to reveal another stupid mask what the shit and there he was Jason fucking Todd, looking at him with a gentle look in his green tinted teal eyes.

Maybe Kon shouldn't have been in the sun that long.

The heat was getting to him.


	16. Chapter 16

One would think things got better from that point onward.

In a sense, it did.

If Batman had any unresolved issues, the rest of his kids would have gladly fought him over it until he got the message.

Superman just didn't say a word.

Smart choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite their minor differences in opinion and fully ignoring the thing they actually agreed upon, both Luthor and Wayne were essentially huge philanthropists and assumed social people so they had things and events to attend to here or there.

Save one delighted kid-but-actually-grown-ass-man, that being Dick, none of them other kids were too happy to attend said things and events each for their own reason.

Kon was never made to attend those, but rather given a choice. Which he gladly made and just didn't show up.

Until that one that revolved around a thing he personally cared for.

The whole gathering was in an internal uproar as he casually showed up and basically didn't move from Luthor more than the family circle distance, in fear of the crowd, which was focused on him like a hawk, but out of sheer curiosity rather than whatever Kon might have imagined.

Gotham's most fabulous reporter Vicki Vale is there for reasons.

Dick had a hard time explaining himself and everyone else who gave a damn about it that Kon and Vicki practically bonded over someone's fake purse.

A start of an unlikely acquaintanceship.

Tim paled.

Jason hadn't laughed that hard in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Appearing at events wasn't something he did, but when he did, it was an uproar.

The next time Kon showed his face around rich whimsical circles mixed with actual activists who didn't yet cross a line was several months later, make that closer to a year, in Gotham, believe it or not.

Whatever it had actually been about, no one cared.

The only news there was Kon attending, but also, Wayne's second oldest child, a notable special forces member in service of the city, or so they heard, never seen before by this public, so another curiosity for the gathered.

Bruce Wayne was in a cold sweat the entire evening being chased down by Vicki who demanded an interview and also answers as to where he was hiding Jason the entire time.

Bruce Wayne was also left to fend for himself for said second son and Metropolis' higher circles own new favourite had agreed to leave this place.

Alfred had ignored all not so subtle hints from  _ Master Wayne _ for he had foreseen this outcome a long time ago and left him to his own devices.

Dick decided to chase down Vicki to demand an answer why she left Jason and Kon alone but harassed Tim for months to no end.

Tim and Damian actually bonded over tripping creeps making their dates uncomfortable by flinging bits of food of their plates at the heels of their shoes.

The girls wouldn't have any of this and stayed at home for a well deserved girl's night. Catwoman included.


	19. Chapter 19

Criminals around Gotham on one side of the Delaware bay and around Metropolis on the other had a real hard time nowadays.

How bad they were screwed was now measured whether Superboy appeared with Red Hood or not.

Pick a God for help if Red Hood showed up all by himself in the no-man's land between the two cities.


	20. Chapter 20

When Roy sent a text to ask what he's doing and got a reply that one channel and chill, he merely walked through the door of Jay's place with a bag of snacks.

Only to find the two asleep on the couch, beat from the week everyone's had with some show running on the TV.

He fucking knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: 2 chapters Friday/Saturday/Sunday (UTC+1 time zone)


End file.
